NASCAR 06 Career: The Ballad of Ronnie Silk
( Anyone who is reading this, this is a scenario in my fight to the top mode. This is based off on real life into NASCAR 06: Total Team Control. This is just a scenario that could have happened in 2005. ) In NASCAR 06: Total Team Control: ( Fight To The Top ) Ronnie Silk drove the Number 19 Whelen modified series car for Evernham Motorsports. In real life, Ronnie Silk drove the 19 in the Whelen modified tour in 2006 and was champion in 2011. He still races now. In the game, I had to decide what real life would be and who drove the number 19 in 2005. Kelly McDougall has no picture but drove the 19 in 2005 but never qualified in the Whelen modified tour. The chosen candidate was Ronnie Silk because he drove the 19 in 2006. ( NASCAR 07 ) Biography: Based on real life; Ronnie Silk was born in Norfolk, CT on February 17, 1983. He started racing Whelen modified tour in 2003 and 2004 for a short time in real life. In this scenario, Ronnie Silk will drive full time for Evernham Motorsports in the number 19 for 2005. He is yet to drive in Richmond for his rookie debut in the lowest NASCAR tier. Fantasy driver Travis Haley won the pole with Bill Fuller in 2nd, Ronnie Silk started 7th on his fight/road to " The Top "; as the name of the career mode. First Race at the Bell Tower 150 in Richmond: During the race, Ronnie Silk started 7th and moved down to 9th during the 1st lap. After that, Ronnie Silk would move up some spots has he made the top 5 after 5-10 laps. Soon after; Ronnie Silk passed Lyle White for 4th place. It was a battle for first between just Travis Haley and Bill Fuller, and Ronnie Silk were the 3 that moved far away from the others. The battle for 1st was just Travis Haley and Bill Fuller; Haley was leading most of the laps and Bill Fuller was mostly 2nd. Bill Fuller was trying to make a move on Travis Haley but couldn't make the move. Also Ronnie Silk was mostly in 3rd place. By the end of the race, the 188 of Travis Haley went to Victory Lane and Bill Fuller went home 2nd while Ronnie Silk finished 3rd. Bill Fuller discussed about himself with Ronnie Silk about the race, while Beau Phillips discussed with Bo how next time Bo will have a better race. Also Beau Phillips talked to Ronnie Silk after the race. He told him he would give Ronnie a challenge during the next race. Ronnie Silk looks like he will have a successful career coming in 3rd, and so is Bill Fuller but Bill came up short to Travis in Richmond That is how Richmond went. Race Week 2: Ronnie Silk would turn 22 after the race in the Badger State 150 at Milwaukee. He would try to complete Beau's challenge in Milwaukee. Beau's challenge was to finish ahead of all his teammates in the race. This would go on to be a tight challenge. Second race at the Badger State 150 in Milwaukee: In the Badger State 150, Bill Fuller would win the pole at Milwaukee. Denny Carter started 2nd. Bill's teammate Bo Abraham would start 6th while he would be next to Ronnie who starts 5th. During the race, 3 teammates from Evernham Motorsports would pull away from the field from the start of the race. Bill Fuller, Bo Abraham, and Ronnie Silk all pulled away from the field and it would be very tight battle during the race. Bill Fuller led the majority and most the laps; as he led 28/37 laps in the race, while Bo led 7 and Ronnie led only just 2. Bill most of the time led the race, and Bo was mostly 2nd and Ronnie was 3rd. Ronnie would then in the final laps pass Bo Abraham for the 2nd position. By the end of the Milwaukee race, the 192 of Bill Fuller would be in Victory Lane, and teammate Ronnie Silk would celebrate with him in Victory Lane. Evernham Motorsports in the Whelen Modified Tour did the whole point of the game of NASCAR 2006; " Finish your team to 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. " Evernham Motorsports would amazingly finish 1,2,3 in the race, but still Beau Phillips did not make it 4. Even though Ronnie Silk finish a great 2nd place for his birthday, he would still fail Beau's challenge because his teammate won. Ronnie Silk would have a new challenge from Bo, also he would play his fantasy team with John Jackson in the NASCAR fantasy race game for the Daytona 500. Ronnie predicted Jeff would be number 1, while John predicted Dale jr. would be number 1. Ronnie Silk would have about a 2 week break before going to Martinsville to race. That is how Milwaukee went. Race Week 3: During Ronnie's break of 2 weeks, Ronnie predicted Jeff would win the 500 and he actually predicted the 500 correctly, which John Jackson was surprised and sent an email that says " Crimeny " and it read " How did you pull off that one eh, mate? " Ronnie won 189 skill points for the prediction. Also Bo's challenge has Ronnie needing to place a top 5 finish in the race, and if he does, Bo will give him a cash bonus of 31K, and he would get even more $ money $, if he can finish in the top 5. Ronnie would be then ready to race for Martinsville as a 22 year old, with NASCAR transitioning into the month of March. Third race at the Applachian 150 in Martinsville: Ronnie in practice was about to finish his laps in practice but got spun out by the 115 car of Alan Walker. Ronnie immediately went to pit lane after that incident. Ronnie once again in qualifying qualified on the inside in position number 5 as it was the same starting position he had the previous weeks and the last race in Milwaukee. Bill Fuller would win the pole for the 2nd straight time for the season. Travis Haley started 2nd and Jamie Gonzalez started 3rd. During the race, Ronnie Silk accidentally went into Travis Haley which almost spun him out and had Travis move back in the field to 17th. Ronnie after a few laps after that would pass Jamie Gonzalez for 2nd, and sometimes during the laps had to make sure Gonzalez does not pass. Also Rodney Clay's car overheated and went to pit lane during the race. Also later, Bill Fuller and Ronnie Silk were dominating as just Bill Fuller was absolutely dominating as he would have led every lap so far in the race. They both moved eachother so far, that they would only just lap the 190 car of Ned Shannon as they could have lapped more cars but the end of the race has been reached. By the end of the Martinsville race, the 192 car of Bill Fuller would dominate and lead every lap in the race to be in Victory Lane for a second straight time, with Ronnie Silk in 2nd. They would have the same 4 things happen that did in Milwaukee. # Bill Fuller won the pole # Bill Fuller wins the race # Bill Fuller and Ronnie Silk finish 1st and 2nd. # Bill and Ronnie would celebrate together in Victory Lane. After the race, Ronnie would have got the ca$h bonus from Bo Abraham, and would have a total of $49,402 dollars in his bank. Also, Ronnie would get 2 calls from his agent; Ace Moneymaker. Ace had Ronnie be considered a hero on the track, and his Fan Support has gone up so Ronnie is getting fans. Ronnie would have great finishes in the races, but would be still looking for his first win in the Modified Series. Ronnie will have this time a 3 week break, as he will seek to race at Nazareth for the Lehigh Valley 150. And that is how Martinsville went. Race Week 4: Ronnie would want to win his first race after his 3 week break in Nazareth as he would be seeking his first win of his season in the Modified Tour, he would try to get his first win at Nazareth Speedway. Fourth Race at the Lehigh Valley 150 in Nazareth: Ronnie would want to win his first race after finishing 2nd for 2 straight times to his teammate Bill Fuller, which he would want to get in first win, as he would test his car 20 laps for the race. After Qualifying, Bill Fuller would win the pole for the 3rd straight time for the season, while teammate Beau Phillips starts 2nd, and Travis Haley starts 3rd. Ronnie would start 7th, where for every race he has ran that season would start on the inside for the race so far. Possible NASCAR scouts were sent to the race to see how great Bill Fuller really was on the track. During the race, Ronnie Silk would move down 2 positions on the inside to 9th, and a couple laps later moved down to 10th. Bill Fuller would lead the first 5-7 laps, and then a few lead changes happened between; Bill, Beau Phillips, Terry Green, and Clint Ferguson. Also in the race, Ronnie would in some laps; move up one position, which would have him in the final laps being one of the 5 drivers to pull away from the rest of the field. In the final laps, it would be a tight lead, as the leaders change from Beau Phillips, Bill Fuller, and Terry Green. Beau was leading the most laps barely, out of the time, but would be passed by teammate Ronnie Silk, and Ronnie would move up to 3rd. Ronnie in the last 3 laps would pass Clint Ferguson to be likely finishing 2nd for a 3rd straight time and also would finish to Bill Fuller, which Bill would win for a 3rd straight time. By the end of the race, the 192 of Bill Fuller would win for a 3rd straight time, and also for a 3rd straight time; Ronnie would finish 2nd to him. They would once again still celebrate with each other in Victory Lane. Ronnie would soon need to win a race, as for a third straight time, he would fall short again to Bill Fuller. Bill Fuller would definitely look like he will win the championship this year, but would have to keep racing great; to clinch the championship. Ronnie's next opportunity to win would be at Levi Strauss for the running of the Market Street 150. And that is how Nazareth went. ( Link for Ronnie Silk: http://racing-reference.info/driver/Ronnie_Silk ) Ronnie Silk's Driver Decals: First Name: Ronnie Last Name: Silk Hometown: Norfolk State: Connecticut Age: 22 Head: Head 7 ( Second choice is Head 3 ) Face: Face 2 Body Type: Average ( 2016 is here, Happy 2016! )